


Nip

by Dorkjitsu



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 01:04:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6882805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorkjitsu/pseuds/Dorkjitsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Orig. published 2008) Don/OC.  Inspired by the idea that turtles often nip one another when aroused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nip

He was there.   
  
Of course he was there- she had been out of state for six weeks. Going back home to Montana had given Jessie a lot to think about. Surprisingly enough, none of it had to do with her classes, her career, or her choice of city that was notorious for muggings and drive-bys.   
  
No, spending a month and a half of summer vacation surrounded by her family put a perspective on a few things that she had failed to consider.   
  
Like Donatello for instance.   
  
She didn’t hear church bells or the such, but they had become quite serious over the months. Don was an amazing guy: smart, sensitive and compassionate yet also sensible and grounded. Just what she needed in her life at the moment. Not all of the good ones are gay or taken- some are reptilian.   
  
She couldn’t deny that the turtle factor took some time to get past. But she enjoyed his company, took comfort in him simply being himself, and the sex was surprisingly good. So she had gotten past any apprehension, right? Leave it to her mother to plant that weedy little seed of doubt.   
  
“So why didn’t you bring this new boyfriend of yours?”   
“He couldn’t come. He had a lot of important things to do.”   
“More important than meeting his girlfriend’s family? What does that say about him?”   
“It says that his work is very important. He’s an engineer, remember?”   
“You still haven’t told me what company he works for. But he is Christian, right? You need a good Catholic boy.”   
  
What would her mother say about a mutant turtle? Bestiality, most likely. Once you got to know the Hamato family, none could ever be considered beasts. They simply weren’t human. Plastron, carapace, shell, reptilian skin…reproductive organs located in the tail. She didn’t have time to reflect on that until later, however, as her mother’s next words turned things upside down.   
  
“Is he healthy? I mean, for the children.”   
“Children…”   
“I know you’ve always wanted a big family. It seems as if the highlight of your future has always been to become a mother.”   
  
She was right. Even as a little girl, Jessie had always taken care of her younger siblings, nieces, and nephews. She used to joke that before marriage, she would demand a fertility test. Now biology wasn’t her major, but she was certain that Don could never give her a family. The entire flight back to New York, she could feel her carefully constructed future of a house filled with pitter-pattering feet crumble.   
  
“Well, I missed you too.”   
  
Jessie was startled from her thoughts. Had she really been standing there, just staring in contemplation? The concerned look on Don’s face told her that she had.   
  
“I…uh…I mean, I missed you. Too.”   
  
Donatello arched an eye ridge, still leaning against the doorframe to her bedroom. She was acting a little unsettled, but he brushed it off as jetlag. Pushing off from his spot by the door, he crossed the living room to meet her. His cheek brushed against hers and he left a soft kiss before picking up her luggage and disappearing into her bedroom.   
  
An onlooker may have thought that he had given her a friendly peck on the cheek, but his lips had traveled a bit further than that. The feel of him pressing a kiss to that spot below her earlobe…how did he always do that? The smallest, most innocent gesture could send shivers down her spine if Don made it.   
  
Was it love? Could one person be worth the loss of maternal desire?   
  
Dirty underwear!   
  
Don’t ask how she had managed to correlate the two. Remembering that some of her clothes were dirty, she rushed to the bedroom to wrestle her luggage from the turtle that was no doubt helping her unpack.   
  
When Jessie crossed the threshold to her bedroom, she realized that the ninja had other things in mind. He was closing the closet door, so she could only guess that he had simply stuffed the bags in there. Considering the trouble he must have gone through setting the mood of the room, she couldn’t blame him for wanting them out of sight and out of mind. There were candles of every size on her dresser and both end tables. Some fairly new, and some burned down to the stump; she wondered briefly how long it took him to collect them all.   
  
Of course, the bed was even more impressive. The comforter was buried beneath a layer of lavender petals. She couldn’t place the type of flower they had come from, but it was an original deviant from the classic red rose. She knew they were fresh, for the room was filled with a sweet, heady aroma.   
  
She tried to recall the last time they had been intimate; it was about two weeks before she left for Montana. Suffice it to say after two months without, she could understand the teenager looking to get some affection. As tempting as the offer was, however, she simply didn’t feel up to a bedroom tussle while there was so much inner conflict to work through.   
  
She turned from the bed slowly to meet his eyes. The desire she found there sent a pang of guilt through her for the words she was about to say. “I’m sorry Don. I mean, thank you, but…I’m just not in the mood.”   
  
She expected to see disappointment, frustration, or a fake grin with forced acceptance. More disturbingly, she saw nothing- no change in his expression whatsoever. She felt as if he was undressing her with his gaze, and if that was the case, he may have been too distracted to hear her. Or not.   
  
“Why don’t you lie down anyway? They’re going to die soon, so you may as well enjoy it.”   
  
How very logical. The words seemed typical for the forced acceptance she had expected, but something about the way he said it made her feel…suspicious. She wasn’t uncomfortable- this was Don, after all. She just couldn’t put her finger on it.   
  
Shrugging the thought aside, she kicked off her shoes and climbed on top of the bed, face down. She smoothed back her kaki skirt and adjusted her blouse. The scent was very sweet as it filled her senses, and the petals were silky against her skin.   
  
“You should let your hair down. It’ll feel better.”   
  
He was still by the closet, and she could feel his eyes on her. He was right, though; she had been fighting a headache for the last hour, and it would be a relief to get rid of the damn ponytail. She complied by pulling the band from her hair, running a hand through the mouse-brown strands, then dropping the elastic to the floor.   
  
She heard him shift his weight and wondered if he was enjoying the view. She was still fully clothed and not at all feeling seductive, but she knew from experience that he started shifting when aroused. Was he getting hard just thinking about it?   
  
Was it a mistake, getting involved with someone like Don? She thought about that, while sprawled out on a petal-covered bed in a room lit by the soft glow of twenty plus candles. No, he was the best thing in her life: a best friend before, and even more now.   
  
She felt the bed depress to accommodate another body. A powerful thigh came to rest on either side of her hips and she heard the sound of his hands rubbing together. She opened her mouth to protest, but only a moan came out as soothing heat spread through her muscles. God, she loved that.   
  
After a moment, he pulled his hands back to rub them together briskly, then placed his heated palms on her lower back beneath the shirt. Jessie let out a contented sigh and he took it as consent. His hands began working over her muscles and she marveled at his strength. As her body relaxed, her mind continued its analysis.   
  
The only problem with Donatello was the fact that he was a turtle. A mutant.   
  
His three-fingered hand found a knot below her ribcage and he kneaded it gently. She winced as she felt a popping sensation, then let out a breath of relief. Both hands, roughly textured, smoothed over the skin to sooth the pain away.   
  
He was different. He looked, moved, smelled, tasted, and felt different. Not bad, just not human.   
  
He shifted on top of her just slightly and she focused on the feel of his skin. His knees and calves slid against her thighs, and the exotic touch made her shift her own weight. She was hoping that the movement went unnoticed, but wait- when did he take off his kneepads?   
  
“Are you naked?”   
  
He gave a chuckle low in his throat. “When do I ever wear clothes?”   
  
That wasn’t what she meant, and he knew it.   
  
She thought about it, and came to the conclusion that she knew all along. These things that made him so different- she loved each and every one of them.   
  
She gave a high-pitched yelp as she felt teeth on her shoulder. Even if she hadn’t been wearing a shirt, it wasn’t hard enough to leave a mark. She was still digesting the bite when he lowered his face to hers, brushing their cheeks together. She felt rather than saw him open his mouth, then close it quickly. He wasn’t catching any skin to make it a bite, but it was too brisk to be a kiss. His lips moved to her neck where they parted, then closed. That one just grazed the skin. Was he nipping at her?   
  
“What are you doing?”   
  
He paused, still at her throat. “…Getting you in the mood…”   
  
He sounded uncertain all of a sudden. The few seconds of silence stretched into awkwardness before his voice came back. “I guess it’s a turtle thing.”   
  
Was that disappointment? Embarrassment? Donatello had always made sure that she enjoyed their time together; it never occurred to her that some of the things she liked may not be a natural turn on for him. Or vice-versa. She wanted to at least try anything that Don liked. She rubbed her leg against his, lowering her voice. “Then why did you stop?”   
  
She feared, for a moment, that he would answer the rhetorical question. To her relief, he had a better use for his mouth. She felt his lips close over her skin, but again, without trapping any. He shifted, this time stretching his legs out over hers as he supported himself on his elbows. His elbows, of course, were pinning Jessie’s arms to her sides. It was enough not to crush her, but she was trapped and well aware of it. Judging by the little spasm below her abdomen, her body was aware of that little fact as well.   
  
He brought his face to the other side of hers and what started as a gentle brush of cheeks escalated into a push. He moved to nip at her, and she ducked as much as her position would allow. She wasn’t sure if he would have bitten down or not, but his administrations were becoming more aggressive.   
  
He raked his teeth across the side of her neck quickly, and she couldn’t suppress a shudder. Encouraged by her reaction, he moved to her shoulder and bit down. Instead of a yelp, a surprised moan escaped her. At the sound of it, he ground his hips against hers and nipped again, missing the skin.   
  
She wasn’t sure why it was turning her on. It could have been the sensitivity of her neck, the immobilizing weight reminding her just who was in control, or the wandering hand reaching for the button of her skirt…   
  
She tried to arch up, but his body wouldn’t let her. When she tried a second time, he pushed her down more firmly to the bed.   
  
“I’m trying to help you…”   
  
There were teeth this time. Right on the tender flesh below her jaw. Her response began as painful, but ended in a frustrated whimper as Don rubbed his lower plates against her from behind. A few moment of this, and the skirt had been pulled down and off the bed, along with her panties.   
  
There were petals beneath her hips and against her thighs; she could only imagine what they would feel like against her breasts.   
  
She didn’t have to imagine long. With one strong arm, Donatello lifted her upper body from the bed enough so that he could reach the bottom of her blouse with his other hand.   
  
“Buttons. There are buttons.”   
  
Another bite, this time on her right shoulder. He growled a warning, then yanked the shirt up and over her head with the loss of but two buttons. She got the message. After all the sessions of lovemaking they had shared, he wanted a chance to fuck. The thought sent a bolt of adrenaline through her that crashed into her sex, making her even wetter.   
  
Once the bra was removed without casualties, she was pushed roughly to the bed. The lavender petals felt cool and smooth against her warm flesh, but she had only a moment to savor it before another sensation drew her attention.   
  
Donatello’s mouth was on her shoulder, licking the spot that he had bitten down on. His lips and teeth grazed the skin of her shoulder blade, along her neck, then down her back. Nudging, nipping, and licking his way across her body, he spread her legs with his own. She gasped as the cool air hit her throbbing sex, and he pinned his weight on her once again.   
  
He pulled her arms toward the head of the bed, and held them there with one of his hands. Using the same arm to keep himself from crushing her, he brought the other down to wrap around her waist.   
  
They were both breathing heavily, and Jessie let out a moan as she felt his smooth plastron press against her nude back. He gave another nip at her throat as his tail found its way between her legs. Feeling the thick appendage, she knew what was coming and ground herself against its ridges. Don let out a groan, and with an even more primal sound, thrust his cock from its sheath into her waiting heat.   
  
She made an animalistic sound and shuddered against him. Tightening his grip around her waist, he pushed into her as deeply as possible. He pulled back, then pressed against her with his entire body. She felt him move on top of her, and tried to get enough leverage to return his thrusts; but he held her down so firmly that she could only be placed where he wanted her.   
  
The intensity of his body slamming against hers combined with the friction of his tail on her clit brought her very high, very fast. Her walls clamped down around that glorious cock with every stroke of his thick tail. He hit a spot deep inside her, making her scream out.   
  
His tempo increased to a frantic pace and she clawed at the comforter as the crescendo began to rise. He was hitting that spot over and over with each thrust, Finally, the wave broke, crashing down on her. She bucked and thrashed, spasming around Donatello’s shaft until he came. Hard. Exploding into her, he stopped thrusting and held her as close to him as possible. He could feel his member throbbing of its own accord, emptying his seed into her.   
  
They stayed like that for a few minutes before Don withdrew and collapsed beside her. Both were covered in a sheen of sweat with petals stuck in obscure places, but neither seemed to notice.   
  
“I want you to meet my family.”   
  
Not quite what he was expecting to hear. She must have interpreted his expression as doubt, for she explained. “There’s been something nagging at me about our relationship. It’s not me, or you, or us at all. It’s the hiding. The lying. I want to share you with my family.”   
  
The room was silent, safe for two lovers trying to catch their breath. After a few minutes, Jessie added, “I just want my family to know why I’m so happy. Why I love you.”   
  
He pulled her close to him and rested his head against hers.   
  
“I love you too”


End file.
